pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Fruitful
(Note: As to save the effort for myself, Health is put as "h" while Strength is "a" when Plant cards are shown.) Freeze, Anti-Hero, Transmute}}Fruitful is a Plant class in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. As it says, they only focus on making themselves better and taking down any Zombies through the quickest means. Traits * Quickdraw X: Before combat here, do X damage. * 'Freeze: This Zombie skips its next attack. * ' 'Anti-Hero: After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. * Transmute: When destroyed, transform this into a Plant that costs ' '''2 more. Although it is not a trait that mainly occupies Fruitful, '''Self-Hop is seen in this class and says, "End of turn: Bounce this Plant." Caption They work alone, using enemy tactics against them and transform themselves in case of danger! Fruitful Heroes may use Fruitful cards. Cards and Heroes Superpowers * Isolated Meditation: A Plant gets +' '1/+' '1 and Quickdraw 2. * Dropped Baskets: A Plant gains Transmute. Destroy that Plant. * No Time For Battle: Conjure a Fruit. It gets Self-Hop. Heroes * Swan-Pea Scopers (Fruitful / ) ** Superpowers: Dropped Baskets, Isolated Meditation, Weed Whack ** Signature Superpower: Marked Enemy *** Destroy all Zombies with '' ''2 or less. Draw a card. * Bananang Mobster ( / Fruitful) ** Superpowers: Big Chill, No Time for Battle, Transmogrify ** Signature Superpower: A Split-Second Decision *** Make a 1/ 1 Mobana that says, " Quickdraw 2. When the Zombie Hero draws a card, '' ''Freeze a Zombie here." * Jungle Warriors (Fruitful /'' ) ** Superpowers: ''Dropped Baskets, Isolated Meditation, Embiggen ** Signature Superpower: Swords Dance *** Do 4 damage to a Zombie, then a Plant does a Bonus Attack. * Fertile Blades ('' '' / Fruitful) ** Superpowers: Isolated Meditation, Storm Front, Meteor Smash ** Signature Superpower: Abundant Vegetation *** A Plant gets + 3/+ 3. Then, all Plants gain Quickdraw 1. * Unbearyable Warrior ('' '' / Fruitful'')' ** Superpowers: ''Bubble-Up, Root Wall, No Time For Battle ** Signature Superpower: '''''A Beary Good Plan *** All Plants on the ground get + 4. Do 2 damage to everything. Plants Basic Plants * Sour Apple (Fruit Plant) 1 Sun ** (1a/1h) ** "You know rotten apples? I'm worse." * Lovely Leaf (Leafy Plant) 2 Sun ** (2a/1h) Quickdraw 2 ** "Oh, you want to pick my leaves? Oh my, I don't know what to say..." * Dew Rift (Leafy Trick) 2 Sun ** A Plant gets +2h. Draw a card. ** "It breaks open the rift of dimensions. It also helps keeps your plants nice and healthy." * Skin Flower (Fruit Plant) 2 Sun ** (1a/2h) When played:'' 'Freeze a Zombie here. ** "His skin kinda just, peeled off and moved it's way up to form 'petals.'" * Homing Peeler (Fruit Plant) 4 Sun ** (3a/3h) '''Quickdraw 2 ** "Firmly believes any situation can be resolved with a quick banana. She's...not the best strategist." * Hot Shot Pepper (Fruit Plant) 5 Sun ** (5a/3h) ** "He's taken some questionable seeds before battle, we supposed it's legal, but...the effects are, deadly, to say."